Box 'O Snails
Box 'O Snails, Snail Chat, Box of Snails, World of Snails or simply just Snails, is a small game based chat room created by RocketSnail Games. Within the game, players appear as snails. Players can present emotions via emoticons and make noises, but they are unable to directly chat through text. The game was developed and created using Unity3D, and may currently still serve as a test server for Mech Mice (Game). History Box 'O Snails was released on March 14th, 2012 as a game based chat. It was first announced in January 2012 on Lance Priebe's blog. It was relatively popular when it was first released, but very few use it today (has not been comfirmed). It was released so the RocketSnail Games team could test their server, 3D development, and coding skills. A couple months after the release, Lance Priebe (aka Rsnail) announced on his blog that The Box was being replaced with a Snail Dojo. The Dojo was to be released in late August 2012, but wasn't added. Lance announced that he is slowly working on Box O' Snails but will get more involved after Mech Mice is publicly released. Communication You are only allowed to share expressions by using emoticons, which gives the game a rather specific challenge. There are 8 face emoticons that the player can use. Since it is not possible to chat using written language, completing certain tasks can be immensely difficult. Unlike Club Penguin and Mech Mice you have to use the arrow keys to move around (instead of clicking). Development Box 'O Snails was created by a separate team in RocketSnail Games. Currently, it is unknown which employees make up the team, and whether they are currently working on Mech Mice. The game was created using Unity3D, and concept art for it was created by Cale Atkinson. The sound effects and music were and are created by Chris (aka Screenhog). The team developed a 3D "skeleton," colored it, and then added detail to it. The full process takes weeks, even months, at a time. Room(s) Currently, the game consists of one room which most refer to as The Box or the Snail Box. The Box is a large room designed to look like the inside of a box. In the right corner of The Box are two things, a small patch of grass and Grub Yums can that, with teamwork, players can climb on top of. In the first update of the game, The Box will be replaced with the Snail Dojo. The Snail Dojo will not have any mini-games, though more secrets could be released with it, such as the possibility as the ever elusive snail sensei and possibly more easter eggs to Mech Mice. Easter Eggs *The can of Grub Yums. From Mech Mice *Anti-Snail paintings on the walls. Gallery File:Emotewhistle.png|A snail expressing the whistle emote. File:Snail_Dojo_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Snail Dojo. unknownsnail.PNG|A possible Sensei Snail, note the black coloring. Trivia *Players cannot create or interfer in any way in their snail's own name; they have to choose from a list of generated names. *It is believed that the Box 'O Snails game is in the same reality as Mech Mice itself; due to the fact that a Grub Yums can is in the game-Grub Yums being the disgusting cans of grubs that Mice consume for food. *There will be more rooms in Box 'O Snails in the future. *The name of the game was decided by fans on a poll on RocketSnail.com . *Despite the name, players cannot actually chat with text in the game, instead they must use expressions. *The music was created by Chris Hendricks (aka Screenhog). *A vote was once posted on Rocketsnail blog page about the name of this game. The three options were Box 'O Snails Snail Chat and World of Snails. Box O Snails won. *The game is sometimes referred to as 'Snails'. *The game is currently version 1.0.1. *For an unknown reason, on the side of the box there are anti-snail paintings. *The game has a small number of players currently, this could be due to the time it has been out, lack of update or the chatting method. *There are 8 face emoticons to chat with. *Contrary to the logo, you cannot choose a personality for your snail or customize it. *It is Rocketsnail Game's first game to be produced in Unity3D. *A Snail Dojo was supposed to be released, but it has not been added. *All emoticons and representations will make a sound when clicked. *Many people didn't know how to move considering the fact that you have to use the arrow keys. *Lance said he wanted to make a game with ninjas, spies and pirates which he put all in Club Penguin, he might be trying to recreate this idea in this game. *The offical beta released has not been announced yet. *The Dojo might take some time to make considering the fact that Lance Priebe moved to Hyper Hippo Productions *Even though Lance Priebe's favorite animal is a snail, Box 'O Snails is one of the last games he is working on. See Also *Mech Mice *RocketSnail Games External Links *Box 'O Snails Category:Rocketsnail Games * Category:Snails Category:Games Category:Post 2005 Category:Unity3D Category:Popular Games Category:Mini Games Category:Rocketsnail Category:Hyper Hippo Productions Category:Image wiki templates Category:Club Penguin Wiki protected templates